Firox555
Firox555 is an Artisan with 2,477+ posts and 1 stud. He joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 20th, 2009. He is an active member of both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplay in the Star Wars Forums. In the Clone Wars Roleplay, he started out (in the Droid HQ) as a private-level Droid Marine unit with a small force under his command, but eventually was promoted higher until he became the Leader (titled High Admiral) of the Droid HQ, more formally known as the CIS. He plays two characters there: Catalyst (a BX-Commando), whom he uses for standard battlefield combat, and Viridian, a half Mand'alorian who joined the CIS to fulfill his desire for justice in the galaxy. As such, he (Viridian) directs the CIS to fight for a noble and just cause. Firox555 uses Viridian for diplomatic missions, as well as duels. He more recently joined the Original Saga roleplay, where he plays as Admiral Johenn Wal in the Mando HQ. Johenn Wal has a pet strill, named Pak, and a family of five brothers, these brothers being the pilots of his "Ace" squadron, Garmr Team. He has said that Garmr Team is one big reference to something that he enjoys (See Trivia). He is very active in both roleplays, and despite his affiliation with the CIS, has always had a sense of fascination and appreciation for Mandalorians. Hence, he has good relations with the Mandalorians who are technically his opponents in the Clone Wars Roleplay, most notable ARC2197 and Spithaler. Trivia Despite his high level of activity in the Star Wars Forums, he is not active in any other forum in the entire LEGO Message Boards. There was a period in time (Firox555 refers to it as "The Dark Age") where the Droid HQ was in a state of serious decline. One by one, the members left, and Firox555 was promoted higher and higher until he found himself as the leader of an HQ with no other members. During this time, he held off a Mandalorian attack. After the attack, he began to gain a few more members, which made the HQ more stable. Firox likes to find solutions to difficult situations and is often very genial during difficult times. He has good friendships (many members, in fact, have called him a "good friend") with a number of other roleplayers, including ARC2197, Dreadnaught333, Ariklego, Ajtazt, itsaturkey, Bbq1485, emjajoas, spithaler, and dude777477. He is also a friend of micahstone, at least up until Micah's retirement, and was good friends with DarthVil and bella7753, until they disappeared as well. He also is fond of references to certain likes and dislikes of his in real life, the major one being explained below. Firox's Ace Squadron, Garmr Team, is named after a watchdog of the underworld, Garmr, from Norse Mythology. By using it as a name for a fighter squadron, he is also making a reference to Galm Team, the player-controlled ace squadron from the 2006 Japanese-made video game, Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. "Galm" is a Japanese misspelling of "Garmr", due to the "Lallation" phenomenon. Firox is a follower and great fan of the Ace combat video game series, and puts many of the good values that are prominent in the games to use in the roleplay, namely in the way he treats his friends and opponents, and in honorable combat. He further references Galm Team by the fact that Garmr Team includes an HWK-290 light freighter (piloted by one of his fictional brothers), designated for AWACS support, that he named "The Adlergauge". This is a warping that he invented of "Adler Auge" which is German for "Eagle Eye" (Firox is a German student and can read the language quite well). The reference lies in the fact that in the Ace Combat Zero game, Galm Team also has an AWACS pilot with them, whose callsign is "Eagle Eye". An even further reference lies in the fact that, in the Ace Combat game, Galm Team is labeled as the "6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit". Firox's Garmr Team is the "5th Aerospace Division, 55th Aerospace Force Unit", in which lies not only a reference to Galm Team's designation, but an involvement of Firox's number: 555. Although Firox prefers the number 7, he uses the number 5 commonly, for the purpose of referencing his own username. There are 5 brothers who pilot Garmr Team, this being another reference to the number 5. However, if Firox's original character, Johenn, is added, then the Wal family consists of 6 members, which is a reference to Galm Team's 6''. In the Original Saga roleplay, Firox owns an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. He obtained this vessel from the remnants of Task Force Alpha, his first command, when it was obliterated. The Star destroyer itself was nearly lost, but Firox chose to keep it and spend time renovating and repairing it. It's current status is at mostly operational, with work still being done. He named this Star Destroyer ''Shattered Skies, and thereby made yet another Ace Combat reference. "Shattered Skies" is the subname (and catchphrase) of Ace Combat 4 (the US version), this being Firox's favorite game of the Ace Combat series. He painted the Shattered Skies in a paint scheme consisting of turqiose fading into white, based on an Ace Combat paint scheme featured here. His paint scheme is inverted, that is, the light blue begins from the back of the vessel and fades towards the front. Although he refrains from using them in the roleplay for the sake of other users and the moderators, Firox is very fond of lingual anomalies, mannerisms, and unusual words. (Such as spoonerisms and unnofficial portmanteau words). Firox is a big Bionicle fan, to the point of it being his favorite fictional universe and story. He tried the Bionicle roleplays for a time, but then decided that he simply couldn't manage them at the same time as the Star Wars roleplay. He is active on the Bionicle BZPower forums. Firox has a serious interest in real world military air power, and spends long periods of time reading and researching military aircraft throughout history. This coincides with his appreciation for the Ace Combat series. Category:2009 Category:1 stud Category:Users Category:Artisan